The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Papaver plant, botanically known as Papaver orientale, commercially referred to as Oriental Poppy, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Pink Pearl.
The new Papaver is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Papaver cultivars with compact plant habit and numerous flowers.
The new Papaver originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of two unnamed selections of Papaver orientale, not patented. The new Papaver was discovered and selected as a single plant by the Inventor in 2004 in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, from the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Papaver are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.